Pocky
by Razen Arclight
Summary: "Karabou, jangan pilih-pilih. Tidak bagus. Valentine cuma sekali setahun, lho." Ookurikara menerima dengan wajah dipaling, berusaha bersikap netral tapi gagal. Efek terlalu senang mendapat hadiah cokelat. Request Fic.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Friendship/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: KaraZuo**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai , typo.**_

 _ **A/N: Request Valentine Gift.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Pocky**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Kali pertama melihat, bila tidak salah ingat ..., dua bulan lalu.

Sore hari. Bantu mengangkut buku-buku saudara kembar yang tidak ada mirip-mirip dengannya. Melewati lorong gedung ekstrakulikuler. Mengintip sedikit ketika mendengar riuh gemuruh musik.

Saat itulah Namazuo melihatnya.

Tenang dan diam.

Kelihatannya diam, tapi beraura glamor dan ambisius. Kelopak matanya turun, setengah retina tertutupi, namun tidak sampai redup—apalagi kosong. Ada keseriusan samar, dibarengi kejiwaan yang menyatu dengan musik dari pukulan sesuai irama.

Stik drum digenggam kuat tapi santai. Sebelah kaki siaga menginjak _pedal bass drum_. Riuh _ride_ dan _crash_ ikut memeriahkan.

Tanpa vokal, permainan satu lagu drum tersebut mampu menembus hati.

Namazuo terpesona.

Band Dategumi.

Itulah namanya.

Beranggotakan empat orang, satu orang masih SMP. Beruntung jarak gedung SMP dan SMA hanya dibatasi satu pagar tembok, bersebelahan.

 _Vokalis_ , masih SMP kelas tiga, Taikogane Sadamune. _Gitaris_ , kelas 3-4, Tsurumaru Kuninaga. _Basis_ , kelas 3-3, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Terakhir, _drumer_ satu kelas dengan _basis_ , Ookurikara.

Waw ...

 _Drumer_ ...

Plak!

"Ouch!"

"Jangan bengong. Ichi-nii menunggu di rumah."

"Ho-ne-ba-miiiiii~~!" Rengek Namazuo manja, jidat kena tepuk dielus-elus walau tak benjol.

Bermuka teflon, Honebami lebih asyik memilih produk selai kacang terbaru. Cuek pada saudara merengek di bahu.

"Jahat sekali! Apa salahnya aku melihat majalah sebentar?! Isinya banyak dari kegiatan sekolah kita!"

"Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit kau melihatnya." Botol selai diganti botol kerucut isi karamel. Tanggal kadaluarsa diperhatikan baik-baik.

Petuah Ichigo Hitofuri, sebelum membeli penganan atau minuman kemasan, cek dulu tanggal dan komposisinya. Kalau tidak ada, tanyakan pada penjualnya, dan pastikan tutur kata harus sopan, apalagi pada yang lebih tua.

Bahu Honebami dipeluk manja. "Ih, bukannya sudah semua?"

Tangan kiri memegang saus karamel, tangan kanan memegang selai kacang. Honebami menggeleng singkat. "Belum, masih memilih selai untuk sisa roti di kulkas. Gokotai dan Gotou rewel tidak mau pakai selai stroberi."

Sepotong napas didengus bosan. Selagi menunggu Honebami memilih, Namazuo memainkan sejumput rambut perak saudaranya.

"Jangan mengganggu. Kalau tidak ada kerjaan, beli cokelat saja."

Hah?

Kepala Namazuo pending. Apa katanya? Honebami yang tidak suka kudapan, menyuruh Namazuo mencari cemilan? Nah, terbentur di mana kepalanya?

"Honeba—"

"—Midare minta belikan. Nanti malam mau membuat cokelat dengan Ichi-nii."

Kepala Namazuo baru paham tiga detik kemudian dalam keadaan mulut terbuka. Membuat cokelat? Buat apa?

Karbon dihela melalui mulut. Honebami melirik ke belakang. "Besok tanggal 14 valentine, Midare rewel ingin membuat cokelat sendiri. Takut terjadi apa-apa, minta bantuan Ichi-nii."

Valentine? Oh, benar juga. Ini sudah februari, ya? Pantas dari tadi banyak anak cewek bergumul di rak cokelat—Eh, benar juga, sejak kapan rak di sana berwarna pink ada hiasan lope-lope?

Hum ...

"Sebentar, Midare itu laki-laki, dia mau membuat cokelat untuk siapa?"

"Tidak ada larangan laki-laki tidak boleh memberi cokelat, 'kan? Tahun lalu Ichi-nii juga memberi kita semua cokelat masing-masing satu."

Oh, benar juga. Kalau tidak salah, Ichigo bilang, memberi cokelat tidak semata-mata untuk kekasih. Untuk teman dan keluarga juga boleh. Asalkan diberi dengan hati yang tulus.

Uuhh ...

Pelukan dilepas dari bahu Honebami. Namazuo celingukan mencari rak cokelat yang menganggur, yang tidak ada sekumpulan kaum hawa. Ia malas menerobos, apalagi ikut bergumul ria.

"Cokelat seperti apa yang diperlukan?" Tanya Namazuo.

Honebami mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, cokelat hitam dan cokelat susu, kurasa? Aku tidak terlalu tahu."

Cengiran muncul di wajah Namazuo. "Hei! Kau mau coba memberi cokelat ke adik-adik dan mungkin teman sekelas?"

Gerakan tangan terhenti. Honebami berkedip-kedip sebelum menaruh botol saus dan selai kembali ke atas rak, dia memilih sebotol krim vanila kental dan saus cokelat.

"Kedengarannya menarik, tapi tak ada waktu membuatnya," kata Honebami, dagu dicubit.

"Loh? Kenapa? Nanti malam ik—"

"Katakan itu setelah mengingat jumlah tugas." Urat kejengkelan muncul di pipi, saking kesalnya pipi Namazuo dijadikan pelampiasan cubitan.

"Awuwuwuh! Hwakit!"

Cubitan dilepas.

"Jwahat!" Pipi dielus-elus.

Sepotong napas dihela keluar. Kilat bola mata bergulir mengerling ke sekeliling. "Kalau mau, beli saja cokelat-cokelat bulat kemasan kecil atau permen cokelat sebungkus besar, lalu bagi-bagi. Tidak boleh boros, tidak enak sama Ichi-nii nanti."

Anak baik, tidak akan memberatkan kakak paling tua bekerja menghidupi semua saudara.

Bibir dikerucutkan, Namazuo menoleh ke sekeliling.

Kotak pipih bergambar batang biskuit berlumur cokelat masuk dalam area lingkup penglihatan Namazuo.

Ah.

* * *

14 februari.

Halaman sekolah.

"Aku dapat delapan!"

"Aku dapat dua belas."

"Apa?! Banyak sekali! Pasti pelet, ya?!"

Shokudaikiri terkekeh, "Tidak, Tsuru-san. Sebagian dari klub memasak, cuma cokelat pertemanan biasa. Tsuru-san lebih banyak fans."

 _Tote bag_ besar bergambar bangau diangkat tinggi-tinggi, Tsurumaru Kuninaga dengan bangga memamerkan semua cokelat yang diterima. "Ha! Lihat! Cokelat hati semua! Mitsubou! Lihat yang ini, bungkusnya cantik sekali!"

Shokudaikiri berdecak kagum, dalam hati mengingat-ingat agar nanti bisa dipraktek di klub memasak. Bungkus yang cantik untuk membuat kukis misalnya.

Sadar masih ada satu orang lagi, Tsurumaru kilat menoleh. "Karabou! Kau dapat berapa coke—Um ..."

Seragam, tas isi buku, dan jaket diikat di pinggang. Tanpa _tote bag_ atau bungkusan besar seperti yang dibawa Tsurumaru dan Shokudaikiri.

Mata menyipit saat melirik Tsurumaru, "Tidak ada ..."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak dapat cokelat ..."

... Bukan mereka yang mengalami, tetapi kenapa ikut merasakan sakit tidak berdarah? Tsurumaru ngumpet di belakang Shokudaikiri, _drumer_ mereka tengah ngambek.

Percuma punya fans kalau mukanya jutek. Nanti dikira tidak mau diberi cokelat. Kaum hawa keburu takut duluan.

"Aku tidak butuh teman ... Aku tidak butuh cokelat ..."

Hu-uh! Makin parah dia!

"Tsuru-san ..., siswa lain pada kabur."

"Tidak mengejutkan! Malah aku sendiri yang mau minggat!"

"Permisi!"

 _HACK!_

Tegangnya tubuh enggan dekat-dekat kawan dekat membuat badan mudah terkejut.

Shokudaikiri hanya tersentak, lain halnya Tsurumaru yang mulutnya langsung terbuka lebar. Keterkejutan luar biasa memancing otak mengirim sinyal darurat pada saraf untuk berteriak, tetapi saking kagetnya, Tsurumaru tidak mampu mengeluarkan bersuara, hanya raung tercekat.

Jantung berdegup, napas seolah baru tercuri. Shokudaikiri dan Tsurumaru menoleh bersamaan.

Figur setinggi kurang kebih sama dengan vokalis Dategumi, berambut hitam kuncir satu, bermuka tak kalah semangat dan ceria selayaknya Tsurumaru. Kedua tangan disembunyikan di balik punggung.

Siapa ...?

Sosok itu mendekati Ookurikara.

Sekilas, situasinya terasa aneh. Mirip-mirip ala _shoujo manga_ , tetapi biasanya di komik, yang muncul adalah anak perempuan, dan sikapnya justru malu-malu.

Berdiri tegap di depan Ookurikara. Anak itu menarik napas.

"Tolong terima ini!"

Berseru tegas, membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, menyodorkan kotak persegi panjang berwarna merah dengan kedua tangan terangkat tinggi ke depan wajah Ookurikara.

Manik cokelat madu membulat sempurna.

"Aku fans nomor satu Ookurikara-san! Mohon diterima!"

Maksa!

Laki-laki berambut cokelat gondrong membisu. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dilihatnya baik-baik kotak yang terangsur di depannya.

 _Pocky_?

 _Pocky_ rasa cokelat?

Heh ...?

"Karabou, jangan pilih-pilih. Tidak bagus. Valentine cuma sekali setahun, lho."

Ookurikara menerima dengan wajah dipaling, berusaha bersikap netral tapi gagal. Efek terlalu senang mendapat hadiah cokelat.

"Terima kasih ..."

"Tsuru-san, pipi Kara-chan merah."

"Masa? Mana _aiped_? Foto dulu."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
